RomAncient: Chronicles
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: A Corrupted Gaming Show fanfic based off the two most shipped members in the chat. This was written just for them the further sail the ship that set just recently. There are a lot of in jokes so if you haven't seen their videos or stream you won't get a lot of the jokes.
1. Genesis of the Chathogs

AN: Warning there are a lot of in jokes and references to the Corrupt Game Show anyways this ship has been floating around my town and it's getting under my friend's skin since he is literally one of the characters. This is for you Ancient buddy and don't worry I've seen the CGS streams and the Discord chat so I'm well versed on you two. Ancient the monkey Boi x Romina the Sailor scout this fic is a three parter story without further a do...

Episode 1: The Genesis of the chathogs

Ancient had no idea how he'd tell her this the girl that had been the shining abyss in his life. At this very moment could walk out of his life forever. He couldn't grasp the thought of this girl leaving him she gave him so much yet had nothing to give in return. Ancient had to go find help since he had no idea how to ask out girls especially the goddess that walked into his life. "Blue unit 420 I require your service." The large sentient robot turned on and looked down on the monkey boy.

"What do you require?"

"I need to know how to confess my love."

"Love? I'm just a robot I can't comprehend such feeling such as those."

"C'mon Blue ya gotta help me!"

"I don't know what love is but I have extensive knowledge on interfacing. Sir Irish has shown me first hand about interfacing the way you humans do. The way he did it pressed a button and released my-"

"NONONONONOONONO!"

"Do you not wish to learn about interfacing?"

"No I don't want to hear about interfacing."

"You don't have to that's why sir Irish had record the lesson so we can teach the chat." A small screen appeared on his chest playing the video.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Request acknowledged."

"Unit 420 deactivate."

"Deactivating."

Ancient was disappointed but wasn't ready to give up yet his anime Waifu would be his by the end of theh night. "I need to find someone well versed on relationships...I know! I'll ask Santana!" Ancient walked around the corner immediately met with the large frame of a super soldier.

"What do you want maggot?!"as

"I wanted to know if you could help me with-"

"With what?!"

"Relationship problems."

"Why didn't you say so? C'mon private have a seat."

Anicent hopped ontop of a crate sitting cross legged. "So what's the problem?"

"There's this girl on the team...and I...shit you know?"

"I see exactly back in my day we won the hearts of our women through gladiatoral combat. Times of changed and the world has become so pussified and so PC now we take women on dates and shit. Back in Vietnam III all we had was good ol rape in the mud."

Ancient coughed nervously. "Oh okay...but how do I confess without looking like a fool?"

"You don't."

"What?"

"You take her out on a date to dinner, pay the bill, walk her home and take a shortcut down the alley. Then when she's not looking crack her over the head with a champagne bottle and-"

"What're you telling him?" A thicc Irish accent asked.

"Private Cream I'm teaching Private Silverback how to successfully win the heart of a woman." Santana answered.

"God please help us." Ancient muttered quietly.

"Ancient boi is in love with who?"

"Yeah who Private?"

"It's-"

"Jayleen!" Irish guessed.

"No...I think."

"Private Honey!" Santana guessed.

"Honey is a boi."

"Didn't stop Des." Irish chimed in.

"Bee Roy!" Irish guessed.

"No!"

"Nah...Burrito's all over that." Santana corrected.

Ancient was angry and walked out through the room he needed someone who had actual advice for him. At this point he considered crossing the gate way into CWCville and getting love advice from Chris-Chan he'd be ten times more helpful than anyone here. Speaking of CWCville he needed to go pick up some dank memes from the supermarket. "Wait I know someone with knowledge about love."

A few minutes later

"How many times Anicent must I tell you? I don't care nor do I dabble in mortal affairs such as...love." The witch slid her glasses up the bridge of her noes currently Bee Roy was cooking up a potion until Ancient interrupted her work. "C'mon Bee I really need your help." Bee Roy flicked her wand and sent a small spark of energy shocking Ancient's tail. "Ow you could've said no." The witch growled and a aura of dark energy trailed up her body. "That's what I've been telling you furball!" His head dropped in shame. "Ok thanks anyway Bee Roy." "Piss off!" Ancient walked out of the door shortly after he peeked his head back in. "I require your strongest love po-" His head shot back and he collapsed onto the floor. "Tions."

Ancient wouldn't give up yet there were still two people he could ask still and two people he really didn't want to ask. He reached the door labeled Des and Honey's dorm. "Here goes nothing." He gave the door three hard knocks and waited a few seconds no one came to answer. "Des, Honey open up!" He banged on the door three times still getting no answer from the two. "I'm coming in!" He twisted the knob and entered the dorm room seeing the most unholiest of sights. ''I'm going to be sick." Ancient gagged and dropped to his knees. "I HOPE YOU LIKE LOBSTER!" Honey shouted following with the a noise a kin to the sounds of something wet spilling onto the floor after that was the sound of Des screaming in intense pleasure or pain. Anicent ran out the room vomitting profusely then took one look back into the room and vomitted again.

After another failed attempt of finding a girl advice Ancient climbed up the side of a building staring at the sunset over the sea. The girl he admired from afar was going to walk out of his life and most likely with some other guy. "What's wrong buddy?" Ancient dragged his sleeve across his eyes once he heard the voice behind him. "Jayleen how'd you-" "I took the elevator." She sat next to him watching the sun as well. "So why were you crying?" Ancient bursted into laughter mustering all the false bravado he could. "Hah crying I'm the Ancient Silverback! Guardian of Earth I don't cry...I eat rusty nails for cereal and use liquid nitrogen as milk. I'm the imbodiement of badassery!" Jayleen could see right through Ancient's bullshit and he knew that. "It's been spreading around the base like wild fire you're in love and it's very obvious it's Romina." Ancient dropped his head. "Nothing's wrong with being in love." Ancient grunted in annoyance. "I don't understand these feeling and I don't think she'd return them as well." Jayleen rested a hand on his shoulder slightly rubbing it. "You're a nice guy furball she'd definitely like you back. Only thing you need to worry about is if beastiality is legal." That was a legitimate worry he was a monkey in appearance after all though he was mostly human. "How should I tell her?" "How do you think? Don't over do it...just do it." The words were registering in his head. "Yeah, I can do that! Thank you so much Jayleen I'll never forget your help! Fuck I could kiss you right now!" "Don't push it." Jayleen was turned around and began to walk off. "Hey where are you going?" "I gotta study for my exams on rocket science."

Sometime later

Ancient was setting on a bench in the CWCville park rehearsing the advice given by Jayleen. "She'll be here any moment...okay remember what Jayleen told you don't over do it." He heard footsteps approaching most likely Romina. "Okay I'm ready." Romina in all her godly glory sat down next to him and flashed a warm smile. "Ancient-Sama it's so nice to see you." The butterflies returned and his heart began to beat faster in his chest every second the grill was next to him. "It's nice to se you as well Romina." The full moon shined light onto the small pond that lied in front of the pair revealing the animals that moved about in the pond. "I'd really like to know why you've called me here senpai?" Her weird made him melt on the inside this trying to confess his feelings even harder. "I wanted to get something off my chest." Her eyes widdend. "What is it sama?" The monkey Boi slid his hand through his spiked hair it'll take every bit of courage he had to confess his feelings to her. There was no greater challenge than this the battle against Chris-chan and his Sonichu army, Ebony and the forces of darkness, and the Trolbusters and Troll army paled in comparison to this moment. "Romina I...I'm in love with you." The sailor's face went expressionless. "Is this some sick prank Sama?" His hand clutched hers and he stared into her eyes. "No...ever since we first met I've wanted sum succ but I never realized these feelings. I want to us to have a future so that our descendants from the future could live in a future happy. I want to give you the fucc so that you can give birth to my many sons and many more sons because you are truly worthy of my Ancient Silverdong. You truly are the love of my life and I wish to make you my Ancient Silverwife." Romina bursted into laughter Ancient laughed as well she wrapped herself around the Guardian and buried her face into his neck. "I love you furball." Those words hit something deep inside him and he stroked a hand down her back. "You to weeb." He felt a bit intoxicated from the smell of her blonde hair it smelt like strawberries. "Sooo...you wanna fucc?" "Why bother asking weeb?" He cracked a small smile for the first time Ancient felt love and with someone he truely cared about it felt so good. If that's what love felt like than what does the other emotions feel like excitement, happiness, lust, or even pleasure and she would teach him those feelings.

That concludes the love filled chapter of these two lovebirds. Don't worry it'll get spicer further into the story I'll get started on the next one. I certainly hope you all enjoyed it especially you Ancient Boi and Romina because this was just for you two.

Hail Lord Tony may the ground shake whenever you step.


	2. Double date (GONE WRONG)

Episode 2: Double date (GONE WRONG)

"Will you stop it!" Romina was enammered with Ancient's tail grabbing and pulling at it every chance she got. "I'm sorry it's just so cute Ancient-sama." Irish and Blue turned back at them this was the fifth time they stopped on the way to the movies. "Hey can you faggots hurry up we're gonna miss it." Ancient finally freed himself from the Romina's Kung fu grip he darted up the hill to avoid the grill grabbing his tail once again. "C'mon you two Cwcville theatre matinee last two more hours and I wouldn't be caught dead buying tickets to Titanic 2 let alone at full price." Irish said with edge in his voice more than usual whilst they stood Romina grabbed a hold of Ancient's tail while he was distracted. "Damn it weeb stop grabbing my tail!" Romina kept an iron grip on his tail all the way to the theatre. "Ancient-sama it's so cute!" He thrashed around attempting to free himself from Romina normal he wouldn't mind Romina holding onto him tightly but that was in the front. Once they made it inside their movie the harassment didn't end there she continued to grab at his tail. "Honey, we have to go back in time the only way it'll work is if you suck my balls!" Ancient grabbed the bucket of popcorn from Irish's lap the man glared at him but went back to the movie. He eventually drifted off to sleep either it was the movie of the soothing cool breeze Romina thanked it so she could continue to grope his tail. "Oh god that evil man he's coming Honey you gotta lick my balls hurry if he see us something magical will happen!" The sounds of a wet toungue slathering dry chapped balls enticed Irish and Blue however it fell on Ancient's deaf ears as for Romina she could care less. "Hey Blue are you record this so that you may add it to your interfacing memory banks." Blue nodded and began to record the scene. "Okay Honey you gotta bend over take it ups the ass so you don't disappear." Romina squeezed his tail then pulled as hard as she could snapping Ancient out of his dream state. "Damn it weeb keep your hands too yourself!" Ancient wrapped his tail around his waist and turned over on his side facing away from her. "Honey, that man that caught you sucking my balls must've been your great grandfather! The only way to stay in this timeline is if you go have sex with that tree it's time tree and it'll keep you in the timeline hurry!"

"Is this...how you humans do it?" Blue asked. "Not exactly but it's pretty close." Blue's visor lit up a brighter shade an indication that he was interested some what. Ancient's tail unwrapped itself began to wander. "Hey Furball you up?" He answered with a loud snore a mischievous smile crept it's way onto Romina's face as the tail moved rested on her thigh. "Honey we gotta go back to the Titanic, but the only way we can do that is if you gobble down my New England clam chowder!" The tail began to go somewhere that light didn't shine very often then something happened. "Wha..." Ancient turned to see his tail withdrawing itself from underneath Romina's skirt his palm connected to his forehead. "We've reached new lows haven't we?" "Are we on Des and Honey levels of low yet?" Ancient gave it some thought. "We're borderline Irish and Blue." A mechanical thump came from the other side of them.

"I knew it was a bad idea to do a double date with Irish and Blue." A sudden downpour of rain came around unfortunately for the two they had no umbrella. "The news said that there'd be a 40% chance of rain, hope you don't mind getting wet." Her arm snaked it's way around his waist. "I don't mind whether it's wet or dry our clothes end up at the same place." He sratched the back of his neck. "The washing machine?" He guessed. "No silly the floor." The two bursted into laughter as the walked down the wet street. "Nice meme."

"I certainly try my best."

"You sure do weeb."

His tail wrapped around her waist gaining another mischievous smile. "What else can you do with that tail?"

"Hang upside down."

"That's not what I had in mind."

Once again she'd forgotten how naive Ancient was they'd eventually cross that rode when they got there. "So...you got any plans?"

"Nope we can hang out at my house though I can show you somethings."

"I hope it's not some pussy weeb shit."

"Define weeb shit."

"Shit I dunno just pussy weeb shit."

"Funny you say that when you literally go super sayian."

"Shut up."

Ancient's phone began to ring he quickly answered entering a long conversation. "Alright see you later bye bestie xoxoxoxo."

"Who was that?" Romina's tone shifted completely going colder.

"Jayleen we're going to hang out."

"Can I come?"

"Well...it's supposed to be just us."

"You're cheating aren't you?!"

"No it's not that I-"

"I thought you loved me?!"

"I do me and her-"

"Are what a couple?"

"No it's just-"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." He began to remember what Santana told him to do in situations like these.

Ancient wrapped her in a warm embrace whilst reaching in his pant. "Look Romina there's no man, woman, or spaghetti monster that'll ever come between us." She began to dry her tears as she muttered out. "R-really Sama?" He lightly chuckled into her ear. "I'm surprised you'd even ask of course." Romina began to cry again. "I love too Sama! I love you so mu-" A champagne bottle smashed against the back of her skull causing her head to fall onto his shoulder. "Sorry Romina I hope you'll forgive me in the morning." He picked lift her up into his arms and walked off into to her home. "I really hope you forgive me in the morning."

This chapter didn't feel very good the next one will be better chat I promise.


	3. Super Sonichu Bros

Episode 3: Super Sonichu Bros

In today's episode Ancient goes on a quest for love, revenge, and something else.

Today was Ancient's first day off in quite possibly a good 100 years and he was going to spend this day doing jack shit in his living room. "Wonder what's on tv?" He reached for his remote switching on Netflix perhaps he can watch some of those weeby anime shows Romina watches. "My name is Sailor Poon I'm gonna and I'm taking you to pound town!" Ancient heard a crash from his room he rushed to the back seeing a brick with a note on it.

Dear Ancient,

It's been so long since we last meet you asshole I haven't forgotten what you did all those years ago. You and your merry band of fuckboys screwed me over so many years ago during the war in CWCville. I'll take something precious of yours since you took something precious of mine I have your main bitch and I'm gunna burn that fruity little rainforest you live in. Then I'll fuck up each and everyone one of your butt buddies then I'll kill you dickhead.

From your worst enemy

P.S. Your a dick

"I can't believe him...he used the wrong you're and my forest isn't fruity. I live in a treehouse they aren't fruity this guy...oh wait he kidnapped Romina. Oh this guy he's so done for I'm gonna call up my friends." Ancient went into his contact list and called up one of the strongest people he knew. "Bee Roy I need your-"

"This call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system please leave a message at the beep."

"Call me later." He hung up and went to the next person down the list.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MAGGOT!" Santana yelled through the phone.

"I just wanna know if you can help me get Romina back?"

"I can't I'm very busy on a mission at the strip clu-"

"Strip club?"

"NO MAGGOT at the strip in uh...GAZA yeah Gaza so I can't help you private."

Ancient scrolled down again going to the next person who could help him.

"Burrito!"

"Fuck you." He hung up.

"Who can I call that'll help we regardless of what they think of me...I know!"

Sometime later

Ancient had fallen asleep on his couch then the ground shook violently awaking him followed with hard knocking at his door. "Come on in." The mech walked right through the door. "You ass, the door was open."

"Sir Ancient what is it you require?"

"Romina has been captured and he plans on killing us!"

"Then what are we waiting for let's get ready for war."

"That's what I'm talking about! The back of this note had a map leading to this fuck stick let's go!"

Ancient went over to a glass display the sign above said. "Break glass if a couple of guys up to no good, started causing trouble in the neighborhood." He broke the glass grabbing his bo staff. "Let's go Blue!"

World: Valley of the Cucks

Ancient and Blue were scaling the side of a cliff they'd been moving up the cliff for at least an hour."You know I'd be a lot easier if you just flew us there."

"I can not due to high amounts of energy consumption."

"What do you mean you can break mach tw-" The cliff rumble causing small rocks to fall on them. "Damn dude that was clo-" A large stone crashed into his skull causing the monkey Boi to fall backwards he began to fall but Blue caught him by the tail. "I got you." Ancient grabbed onto Blue and latched onto his back. "Nice save." Blue scaled the wall for quite some time once they reached the top they were met with a flag and a large pipe. "Blue would you do the honors?" Blue withdrew a plasma sword from his back and slashed the flag causing it to fall Ancient replaced the flag with the CGS logo the duo raise their arms toward the sky. 'Hail Tony!" The two jumped inside the pipe.

World: Cave of lies

"Damn it's dark activate your headlights." Things became a lot more clear not that Blue activated his lights they were in some sort of cave system. "Weren't we just in a desert?" The Monkey began to smell a famiiliar scent a very familiar scent. "Everything is sexist." The two looked around the voice came from absolutely no where. "Everything is racist." The voice echoed throughout the cave. "Everything is homophobic." Blue drew his sword from his back as Ancient drew his staff they got into a defensive stance preparing to face the beast in the shadows. "And you have to point it. All. Out." A wet substance dripped onto the two from above they looked up to see a monster with many mouths and eyes used to see and spread many lies. "Oh shit Blue!" He produced miniguns on his arms and emptied his clips into the beast and it fell from the ceiling. "That was easy." They continued deeper into the system eventually coming across two tunnels and a small sign pointing left. "Shortcut huh." Ancient proceeded down the left tunnel. "Wait it could be a set up."

"How could it be a set up if it's a shortcut."

"Because it's a lie let's head down the right."

"No I'm going to listen to the sign."

"Do you always listen to something signs?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"So those free candy vans do you listen to them?"

"Yeah I got a whole bunch of candy in my goodie bag."

"I'm not surprised."

"Rock. paper, scissors?" Ancient held out his fist.

"You're serious?"

"Fuck yeah dude lets go! Unless you're scared of losing pussi?"

"Fine!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoo-" Blue stuck Ancient in the skull with a champagne bottle. "Hope you forgive me in the morning." Blue tossed the boi over his shoulder and went down the left tunnel.

World: Molten core

Blue continued down the tunnel an orange bright light began to peak through it also got hotter. "Are we there yet?" The tunnel began to rumble Blue opened up his chest and placed Ancient inside. "The temparture is rising fast soon you won't be able to stay outside it's best you stay inside...me." "No homo." They eventually reached the end of the tunnel to see a volcanic ravine Blue checked the map making sure they were in the right place. "Wait we started off in the desert, then went inside the cave, now we're in the earth's core?!" Ancient got outside of Blue's chest and rushed out before the robot could grab him. "Wait you'll die from the heat." Ancient seemed perfectly fine in the hot temparture. "Blue Which way are we going?" The robot began to survey the area scanning for signs of life. "No hostiles sighted let's continue." Before Blue could even step out the tunnel debris rained from ceiling blocking burying Blue entirely. "Blue!" Ancient ran toward his robotic friend but a sword shot down from the sky Emitting a force strong enough to knock him on his ass. "Your fight is with me cuck!" It was Crash the villainous knight responsible for such evil deeds as indecent exposure, all degrees of murder, petty larceny, and possession. "Oh no it's Crash!" Ancient readied his bo staff and lowered it to his waist. "Silly little child threatening me with a glorified stick." Ancient jabbed Crash in his eye causing the man twice his size to cry out. "Ow damn it you arsehole! You little shit that really hurt god damn you!" Blue broke free from the debris that confined him he transformed his arm into a minigun aiming straight at the knight. "Ok I know we started off on the wrong foot but I think we can benefit each other. Do a little something for me and I'll do a little something for you." Blue's minigun began to churn and Crash waved his hands frantically. "WAIT!" Blue stopped its churning. "I know where you're girl is at I can take you there." Ancient and Blue began to pace around the knight. "Why should we trust you?" Once again there was rumbling coming from the cliff above then they heard it. "FUCKING NORMAL FAGS GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOARD!" Pepes threw themselves over the cliff the frogs got up and dashed towards the three. "Because of that!" Crash lead the other two towards the next green pipe.

World: The Castle

The three popped out the green pipe to see Romina chained up to a wall. "Damn it woman I was having my first day off in many years then you fucked it all up!" A door opened letting in a small cone of light revealing the figure's silhouette on the wall they turned to see her captor. "I knew it was you!" The figure threw off their cloak revealing them to be. "Yes it is I...Guy Fieri!" Everyone was shocked because they had absolutely...no idea who this guy was. "Who?" This enraged Guy he was enraged by the fact they had forgotten about him. "You Ancienet Silvercuck screwed me over in the past during the war in CWCville you destroyed all of my restaurants and got my show canceled. You shall pay for that you dirty...dirty...beta male cuckster!" Guy pulled out a large gun channeling green lightning. "I'll vaporize you, that robot cuck, sir dick cheese, and your bitch!" The rifle was fully charged and as Guy was about to fire he dropped the gun Ancient had struck his fist all the way up to the elbow through his chest. Ancient lowered his mouth to his ear and whispered softly as Guy drifted into eternal sleep. "Who?" Ancient pulled out causing Guy fall over he unchained Romina and letting her fall into his arms. "God damn it weeb I take my first day off in around 100 years and you pull a stunt like this?!" He sighed. "I missed you Ancient-Sama!"

World: Ancient's home

"Finally I can have my day off and relax." Romina crashed on his couch and turned on Netflix. "No sailor poon don't take me to pound town!" Romina glared at the boi next to her. "You call me a weeb and you're watching sailor poon?" Anicent rolled his eyes and continued watching the show until another crash came from his back room. "What now?!" He grabbed the brick and brought it to the couch. "Turns out our princess is in another castle."

Dear Ancient Silverfag,

I have your Robo fuckbuddy and I plan on scrapping this fuckboy for spare parts. This is revenge for what you did to me all those years ago next I'm going to burn that fruity little forest you live in to the ground. Then I'm going to kidnap your main bitch and then I'm gonna gas your fruity little friends in the chambers. You good for nothing left over elephant forskin you're done the next time I see you I swear to god. I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU I WLL DESTROY YOU OKAY!

From Sammy

"Pack your shit we're gonna get Blue back!"


	4. Turn of events

Episode 4: A turn of events

What if Ancient's confession didn't go as planned.

"What is it sama?" The monkey Boi slid his hand through his spiked hair it'll take every bit of courage he had to confess his feelings to her. There was no greater challenge than this the battle against Chris-chan and his Sonichu army, Ebony and the forces of darkness, and the Trolbusters and Troll army paled in comparison to this moment. "Romina I...I'm in love with you." The sailor's face went expressionless. "Is this some sick prank Sama?" His hand clutched hers and he stared into her eyes. "No...ever since we first met I've wanted sum succ but I never realized these feelings. I want to us to have a future so that our descendants from the future could live in a future happy. I want to give you the fucc so that you can give birth to my many sons and many more sons because you are truly worthy of my Ancient Silverdong. You truly are the love of my life and I wish to make you my Ancient Silverwife." Romina muttered something under her breathe Ancient's hearing was able to pick it up. "Is he serious?" Ancient was shocked perhaps Jayleen was wrong about her maybe Jayleen was wrong maybe she didn't like him back.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I am I want that succ."

"Look Sama, you're a great guy and if things were different I'd take it in a heartbeat but the world isn't that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Ancient let's be real you're the Guardian of Earth and I'm an idol we can't be together."

"We can make it work."

"Your job is too important I won't be seeing you often you'll be gone all the time. And don't get me started on you disappear or ending up dead one day. Then what will happen if you can't protect the world? If the Chat can't protect the world?"

"What're you talking about? The only person with the stones to kill me is me!"

"Stop fucking around Ancient! You know damn well as good as I do that the life doesn't work that way we can't be together."

"If there's a will there's a way we can make this work."

"You know my schedule I'm going all around the world and I have to write songs, rehearse, and other stuff. I'm sorry but we can't be in a relationship I'm so sorry."

She walked away from the bench leaving Ancient by himself he watched her until she disappeared into the distance. "I'm a fucking idiot there's no way in hell I'd be able to have any meaningful relationship with her." Ancient had finally given up he would never rid himself of these emotion he'd die alone at this rate. "There she is walking out of my life forever." He stared into the pond watching all the little animals move throughout the pond then from the pond a voice came out. "You can't be serious." A image formed in the depths of Ancinet's mind a gorilla made of cosmic energies. "Cosmic Kong?!"

"Yes it is I child."

"Why have you come lord greatness of time."

"Because no longer shall my disciples yearn for the hearts of women."

"So are you going to make her love me?"

"No because that is technically rape but it's tip the scales!" He snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?"

"You shall see."

Ancient's phone rang it surprisingly was Romina.

"Hey Ancient, sorry for what happened back there but I have some news."

"Sure lay it on me."

"It turns out my bodyguard had a tumble down the stairs and died."

"Yeah and?"

"Well protected me everywhere I went unless I was with you guys. I was wondering if you wanted to take his place?"

"Uh y-yeah I would!"

"I'm boarding my plane some drop by the airport when you're done doing whatever you're doing."

"Okay thanks!" He hung up. "Thanks Cos-" Kong was gone.

One year later- Somewhere in Japan or some shit

Romina was on her couch infuriated she couldn't get any of her lyrics right. "What's wrong?" Ancient leaned in from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "I can't think of any good lyrics." Ancient took a peek of her journal and attempted to surpress a small chuckle. "You know you should let me write your lyrics again." Romina rolled her eyes. "Last mie I let you write my lyrics my album got banned in seven different countries." He laughed once again and made his way to the kitchen. "You hungry?" She nodded he began going through the various cabinets to make his favorite dish and the only dish he could make. "What?!" She turned to see him in distress. "What's wrong Sama?" He tried to explain through gasped. "We're out of spaghetti sauce!" She glared at him through her reading glasses. "Get some more then furball." He snapped out of his grieving state and his regular smile replaced his anguished face. "Fuck it! I'll come up with lyrics later can you turn on the tv please." Ancient did so once it was on he tossed her the remote. "Time to catch up on some sailor poon." Her program was interrupted by the Japanese department of defense. "We interupt this scheduled program to inform the public that the Space Squids have invaded." Ancient looked at Romina and nodded. "When you're done with that can you pick up some spaghetti sauce. Also take that damn thing off!" She was talking about his succ the cook apron and chef hat. "Love you too weeb." He walked out into her backyard and flew off into the sky ready to combat the alien threat. "He better comeback alive."


	5. Time

Episode 5: Time

In the far distant timeline where Chris-chan's forces invaded. What's left to defend against them are the descendants of our young heroes. Featuring Flasher Silverback, Romina Mcfly, and Blue unit 840.

Universe 19/ Earth/ Population: 2080

"I can't believe we're sleeping in a cave located in the middle of nowhere." Romina complained as Flasher closed off the cave preventing the Sonichus from seeing them the sun began to set in the far distance. "I hope the Doctor's theory is correct." Flasher's comment peeked her interest.

"What was his theory Flash?"

"Doc's been working on a time machine he's convinced that if we can go back in time we can warn our Ancestors."

"And this works?"

"It's a work in progress so there's no definite answer."

Flasher sat down next to her taking notice of her bright orange vest. "Hey you kinda look like that guy from the old movies Mcfly! I don't remember his name though." His attempt to brighten the mood failed miserably she remained quiet and looked away from him. "I know what you're going through." She continued to ignore him. "We all lose someone special to us...to me it was my super great grandfather Ancient. He taught me everything I knew whether it was about fighting or valuable life lessons. One being to never let the person you love most never know." His story still hadn't gotten through to her. "Apparently my Grandfather was crushing pretty hard on you Grandmother but he could never tell her how he felt. The she went away and married someone else he was heartbroken for a long time and that's when he learned."

"My father is dead."

"My parents have been dead Grandfather's all I've ever had."

"I never knew."

"It's fine."

"I hate having to sit around while people die. It doesn't help while the doctor takes his sweet ass time." Romina was completely different from her grandmother her voice was deeper and colder. Which was a large contrast to her Grandmother's warm and softer voice their personalities were completely different as well.

"The doctor is working hard he's been working on this for eight years."

"I don't care anymore...where the hell's Blue?"

"Know idea he's been on a supply run since sunrise."

"I'm starving."

"Well good because I brought this." Flasher pulled a large pot from behind him Romina lifted the lid to reveal hot steamy spaghetti.

"Where and how long did you have this?"

"Grandad taught me tons of tricks one of them is making spaghetti very quickly."

Flasher pulled out a fork handing it to her she began to dig into the pot of sphaghetti. "This isn't horrible." Flasher cracked a smile first good thing he's heard from her all day. "This taste really good." She quickly finished the rest of the spaghetti night had quickly approached due to the small hole in the ceiling they began to rest. "Flasher can I ask you a question?" He nodded.

"Do you believe in a after life?"

"I want to believe there's something out there but the way the world is...I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if life is so painful and terrifying I fear what lies on the other side."

"Are you afraid to die?"

"Not really but I'm afraid to see what's on the other side."

"I'm afraid to die."

"Everyone is deep down some more than others."

"I wish we could live in a world without Sonichus and Chris' army."

"But if the multiverse theory is correct, then another world would go through what we're going through."

"But we'd be happy."

"I couldn't live with myself if I were happy at someone else's expense. Especially if it were their life."

"You're too soft." She turned over facing away from Flasher he looked up at the starry night sky the moon (or what's left of it) dimly shined in the sky. In a few seconds he heard Romina's light snores and he began to ponder on one of her remarks. "I wish things were different but if he didn't attack our world he'd find another. If Doc's machine works I'll make sure that Chris-chan never harms an Innocent person again." Flash whispered to himself. "I promise Grandfather I'll save the future...or at least someone's." Flash began to drift into slumber he dreamt that night something he hadn't done in a while. "Flash!" He jolted up seeing Romina frantically pack there belongings also noticed the rocks that barrier that covered opening was destroyed. "Blue told me that the Sonichu forces are throwing everything they have at the Resistance headquarters." Flasher's eyes widened. "What Doc is working on the time machine at the HQ we must beat them there." Blue landed outside opening his chest to reveal two seats. "Hope on in and buckle up." They did just that and flew off into the distance.

Resistance HQ

Blue crashed through the roof of Doc's lab the pair inside searched for the doctor only to find him passed out. "Doc!" Flasher shook him.

"Wha...oh you two."

"The time machine."

"Oh yeah I have it in the back it's been charging all night."

"Well we have to tell you that the Sonichu forces are launching a full scale-"

"We know and last night we had a helluva party it was dubbed the last day on Earth party. Since there's no way in hell we'd make it out of this one alive."

"So you're just going to give up?" Romina asked.

"Not exactly since our sacrifice won't be in vain hopefully you three can undo all the wrongs."

Unintelligible radio chatter broke their conversation and the ground began to shake. "Fuck! We have to get you all ready now." The four entered the testing labs seeing the three time traveling devices. "Doc you built a time machine out of a delorean?" He nodded Romina hopped inside and started the car. "Alright drive down that tunnel and once you hit 88 mph you'll travel back to the preset destination of when your Ancestor defeated Chris for the first time." Flasher reached for the passenger door but Doc drew a ruler and smacked his hand. "We can't let you go with her in case there is a failure one of you must make it back to the past." He and Romina locked eyes one last time before she sped off down the tunnel. Doc drew a small ball of blue light and placed it inside Blue's core. "Unit 840, this core will allow you to teleport into the preset coordinate of when your previous model defeated Chris for the first time." Flasher nodded and Blue repeated the gesture in a blink of an eye he disappeared. "What's for me Doc?" Doc grabbed a small box off the table. "It's a watch but it'll only work if you travel 69 mph." Flasher rolled his eyes and put on the watch. "I wish you and your friends the best whatever happens...may you triumph through it." Flasher nodded. "Thanks Doc I'll save you all I promise." Flash sprinted down the same tunnel Romina went down as he picked up speed his body began to fade in some sort of cosmic energy. Flash's life began to appear in vivid before his eyes as if he were dying good and bad memories came back in fast images. He was flying down a tunnel flashing many different colors even ones he'd never seen before then he blacked out.

Flasher awoke face down in a small green patch of grass he looked up felt the warmth of the sun on his back. Flasher noticed that he was on top a large cliff and the people at the bottom were vaguely familiar. "It worked." He moved his hand and noticing something underneath it was the hilt of a blade. "Oh shit...Blue." Flasher was hit with a wave of dread Blue was his good friend and to see him (or his older model) down there hurt him to his core. "I won't forget you." His mind switched to Romina he hoped that she was okay if she died he had no idea if she survived. "You're alive I know you are." Whether she was alive or not he'd continue because if he stopped Chris the world would be saved and he'd be with her in a perfect world.


End file.
